marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunnhilde
Personality Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. * Brunnhilde works on Sakaar as a scavenger for The Grandmaster. * Brunnhilde has an ongoing feud with Topaz, The Grandmaster's bodyguard. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * As of 2018, she has a sexual relationship with The Hulk. * Brunnhilde is the former leader of The Valkyries, and she was the only one to survive after a desperate defense against Hela Odinsdottir. Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * '''Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Defense: '''While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * '''Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. * Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Training At level 1, you may exchange your spell slots for Training. You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Maneuvers *'Commander's Strike:' When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die. That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Distracting Strike:' ''When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to distract the creature, giving your allies an opening. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. The next attack roll against the target by an attacker other than you has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. *'Evasive Footwork:' When you move on your turn, you can expend a superiority die, adding the total to your AC until you stop moving. *'Feinting Attack:' You can expend one superiority die and use a bonus action on your turn to feint, choosing one creature within 5 feet of you as your target. Until the end of the turn, you have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature. If that attack hits, add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Maneuvering Attack:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to maneuver one of your comrades into a more advantageous position. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and you choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature can use its reaction to move up to half its speed without provoking opportunity attacks from the target of your attack. *'Parry:' When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. *'Sweeping Attack:' When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your reach. If the original attack roll would hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your superiority die. The damage is of the same type dealt by the original attack. Valkyrie Slayer's Prey Starting at 1st level, as a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with an attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage. This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature. Whenever the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that targets grapple, add 1d6 to your roll. Fighter's Philosophy At level 1, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * '''Punisher:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. * Opportunist: When a Medium or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. * In the Thick of It: Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Escape the Horde: Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. * Multi-attack Defense: When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. * Steel Will: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Soldier's Counter At 10th level, if the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If your attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack’s normal effects. Equipment * Asgardian Armor (Medium) * Dragonfang * Medium Armor, leather, metal, and plastic * Uru dagger, 2 * Sakaraan Stun Stud Gun * Sakaraan Stun Studs, 5 * Sakaraan Remote Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger